High performance semiconductor Flash memory devices require high voltages to perform operations such as programming and erase on memory cells having gates thereof connected to word lines and sources and drains thereof connected to bit lines. Traditionally the high voltages are delivered from high voltage pumps called drain pumps on the semiconductor Flash memory devices. As the Flash memory devices' current capabilities and voltage requirements increase, such as Flash memory devices which require different high voltages to be placed on or switched at the word lines and the bit lines simultaneously, the area on the semiconductor Flash memory die and the power consumption required for such drain pumps substantially increase, affecting the overall performance of the semiconductor Flash memory device. To alleviate this problem, external, off-chip high voltage supply sources, such as a high voltage supply chip, can be used for supplying the high voltages to perform the Flash memory operations. However, while the external high voltage supply source can provide highly efficient high voltages and high currents, the incompatibility of the external high voltage supply source and the Flash memory die make it difficult for the Flash memory die to effectively use the off-chip high voltage supply source.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus for a semiconductor Flash memory die to effectively and efficiently use an off-chip high voltage source for high voltage operation of the Flash memory. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.